Chapter Two
Rockwater Sewers of Lust * Our heroes have arrived in the town of Rockwater in the southern region of the Zorendal Empire under the guard of Terrick and his troop of able-bodied men * Terrick sees promise in the brave individuals who cleared an entire tower of a necromancer and offers them a deal. If Bongo and the Bois will submit to the Zorendal Empire and enter as special agents to be sent on secret tasks (and make more than a few gold coins), they will be pardoned for their crimes of assaulting the guards with a brain jacker. After many back and forths between Terrick and the main speakers of the group, the heroes agree to the terms and are given their first task. Prior to the heroes arriving, innocent people of Rockwater began to go missing, and the bois are tasked with rooting out the cause of these disappearances and dealing with the threat. Before the Bois head off the deal with the threat, the field commander of the area, named Azindahl (whom was introduced to The Bois via Terrick) marked their arms with brands of the Zorendal Empire that allowed Azindahl to track The Bois wherever they went. * However, before they can deal with the matter at hand, the party needs rest after their long journey from Baronel to Rockwater. ' * '''Seeing as how they’ve basically been enslaved by the Zorendal Empire, the Bois decide they might else well start getting used to each other. Bongo and James discover that they have many things in common due to their good alignments, as do Aigee and Kaw who are both equally-grubby cretins. Skimp, however, is the odd rat out. ' * 'They take up residence at a nearby inn, and slink to their beds after paying the innkeep. Unable to sleep after the eventful few days, Kawkrookitar decides to get a little fresh air. He clambers up, out of his window onto the roof above and prepares for a peaceful night. Twas but mere minutes of sitting on the roof of the old inn when a sudden screech fills the air. As it was a hard march to Rockwater, none of the other party members awaken and Kaw is left with the scream ringing in his ears. After thinking for a moment, the bird-man gives the only response he deems worthy and utters a screech even louder and more shrill than that which he had heard. ' * 'Kaw received no reply. It seems the crow has won the midnight screeching contest. The rest of the night is quiet, peaceful. ' * '''Once the sun had risen over the horizon once more, our heroes take to the streets of Rockwater to prepare for their investigation. Their investigation first leads them to the various shops of Rockwater, including: the blacksmith owned by an orcish brute, the general store owned by a woman named Dyrli, and a specialty shop owned by Gyystoph Drashali, a dark-dwarven man (the husband of Dyrli) who specializes in crafting advanced weaponry, along with body modifications of the robotic variety. The dark dwarf also has a vicious robotic snake, which he constructed himself. Gyystoph “Disgusting” Drashali would later become an invaluable ally to the Bois. During our heroes shopping trip, many shenanigans ensued with plenty of screeching and Naruto running. At Gyystoph’s place, our heroes discuss the possibilities of robotic modifications. * Gorg plans for the removal and replacement of his left arm, Kaw the same but for his crow-leg (the very same that Aigee vomited upon). The modifications would take maybe a day or two for Gyystoph to draw up the plans and construct the various limbs so the gang decides to get back to the ole grind. Whilst snooping around the party stumble upon a man being mugged by a few duergar in an alley. Feeling no empathy for the man, the Bois decide to help him only because the duergar may provide a clue. After killing the criminals, our heroes receive a few very pleasant surprises, both personal and mission related; firstly and most importantly, the alley way contains a spout not unlike the beloved Baronel spout. The second thing that they find is a sewer manhole that the duergar seemed to squirm out of. Taking this clue in stride, they plunge into the deep dark underbelly of Rockwater. Some of the group can see in the dark, but for those who could not, a simple spell was cast to shed some light. * Kawkrookitar is used to the dirty, rank smell of the city and instantly spies a dead child to devour. (It has been some time since Kaw has had a good meal). Much to his surprise, as he is chomping down on the body, it starts to move and twist under his grasp and suddenly reaches forth and gouges ten scars, five on each side, down his crow-face. Alarmed, but not altogether dissuaded, Kaw continued to burrow his beak into the undead child, unaware that the rest of his friends were in a situation of their own, fighting more of the undead host. * After the living dead had been slain, they could not just leave the bodies without looting the goods first so they went about searching the pockets of the once living citizens and found a curious object. On the child’s body they found not gold or anything of value, but a stuffed bear with the word “Burn” written in blood. As usual Aigee was first to grab, picking up the small bear and stuffing it away in his bindle. * Moving further into the sewer revealed a small room to the left. As usual, the brave Skimp volunteered to scout out the corner, as he is the stealthiest, and discovered three more duergar, each more ugly than the last, with pale white washed eyes. The Bois slew these weaklings easily with Thgil and James even tag teaming for the final kill. Before, when Skimp was scouting he had seen the baddies emerge straight from the wall. Relaying this to his compatriots, they infer that there must be a portal or an illusion in that particular section of the wall. ''' * '''Rushing ahead without a care for what lay on the other side, the entire group piles in through the portal and find a door. By now, James knows the drill and stands motionless in front, awaiting the slap, which she inevitably receives and busts through the door. * Awaiting them inside were the hideous culprits of the kidnappings, the dark elves and their vicious leader, a frail old sewer-woman who seemed to pose no threat at all. Along with the dirty sewer-drow was a mysterious being cloaked in shadow, who immediately cast invisibility on himself (like a coward) * (Keeper of Lust begins playing) * Eager to finish their task and collect the reward money, the heroes closed the gap between them and the drow quickly, readying themselves for the fearsome battle whilst paying no heed to the invisible man in the room. Only Kaw really cared and used the spell detect magic once to find the coward slinking by the wall. * The Bois faced off against the withered old sewer crone, a very long battle that consisted of numerous phases and hundreds of loops of Keeper Of Lust. Quickly adapting to the situation, as if acting upon some sort of battle-instinct she was unaware she possessed, James created the legendary CONK (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conk), along with the SPINNING CONK, two devastating power moves that not even the mightiest of foes can withstand. After spending so many years lost within the depths of The Black Lodge, it is clear that James Hurley has a lot of pent-up aggression in her system. * After the underlings had been slain, the old-sewer-woman decides to use her most powerful move and transforms into a hulking black beast. Of course in the end even the beast could not stand long against the constant barrage of CONKS courtesy of the powerful panda woman from The Black Lodge, James Hurley. * After the battle was won, Kaw was feeling a bit thirsty seeing and upon seeing many buckets full of blood around the room, forced Aigee Gorg to mage hand one of them straight down his gullet. His thirst sated, Kawk performed the Break-Dance of Victory. * After the blood bucket shebacle, at the back of the room there was a slight tinging sound coming from the back of the cave. Curious, the Bois went to the back of the cave and discovered that the ting was indeed going skraaaaaa, and by that we mean: slave-people were chipping through solid stone with rusty pickaxes, shackled together at the legs. These were surely the victims of the kidnappings. ' * '''There wasn’t any debate about what the group should do with these dirty people all chained up and what not. ' * '''The general consensus, after freeing them from their cruel masters, was to enslave them again. There were many opinions on how to treat the slaves, whether it was kind or evil. Gorg, although greedy, took a kind approach. He handed his slave the bear from the previous battle; however this was not a wise choice (typical of Aigee), as the man recognized the bear as being the one that once belonged to his son. As the heroes, with their slaves, were departing the sewer, Aigee’s slave stole Skimp’s dagger and, wracked with grief, used it to take his own life. * (Keeper of Lust finally stops, but it will forever echo endlessly in the back of our minds) * Realizing that their work is done, the troupe heads outside, a small, weeping child in the streets runs up to one of the shackled slaves yelling, “Daddy! Daddy!” * Getting excited, Aigee creeps over with a disturbing grin akin to that of the Grinch himself, whispering under his breath, “COME HITHER CHILD, INTO THE BINDLE!” as he licked his gooey lips. The rest of the Bois sigh and face-palm. Although they’ve only been acquainted with the Goo Fellow for a week or so, they’re already tired of his antics. ''' * '''Bongo and the Bois head to the center of town where Daddy Terrick resides. During this session of negotiations the Bois receive a hefty reward as well as brand new Kobold slave-bois for which they traded in their recently acquired human slaves. Leering down at their new slaves, the Bois trudge back home; more than once a strong backhand could be heard when one of the slave-bois stepped out of line. Skimp’s slave’s face glowed red as it cowers beside his master. * Their slaves names: ** Bongo’s - Lethan (isn't allowed social contact with any other living being. She’s usually in the bindle or chained to Thgil) ** James’ - ReviewBrah (has to give an in depth review of any and all food or drink items he finds) ** Skimp’s - Dinghy (Constantly has to be commanded to quit playing with his dinghy) ** Aigee’s - Shelly (a dirty thief, takes after her master) ''' ** '''Kaw’s - Grimbo (Will probably become the master of a dragon cult one day) * SESSION END!